The Fates of Elladan and Elrohir
by Kitten-KC
Summary: What happens when the twins decide not to accompany their father to Valinor. This is what happened.
1. Separated by the Sea

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these people. Nor do I own any of the places. All of them belong to Tolkien. 

**A/N:** Here's the first chapter for my second story! I might not be able to post as regularly as I did last time, as I now have a job, and we have one computer to share between the five of us in my house, but I will try to keep up a regular schedule.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Separated By The Sea

* * *

"Will you not come with me?" 

Three elves stood near the shore. All three of them had dark hair and silver eyes, a trait that was shared throughout their family. One of the elves stood with his back to the shore, the other two stood side by side, facing him. The two elves were identical, save for a slight difference in height.

"No, ada, we will not, for we are not yet ready to leave." The younger of the two said.

Father and sons stood on the shore. The time of the elves was ending; the elves were leaving Middle-Earth. Sauron had been destroyed naught but two years before. Elladan and Elrohir had seen it. They had stood in front of the Black Gates of Mordor as they crumbled and fell.

"We are not yet ready to let go of our muindor a muinthel." Said Elladan, the elder, the taller, and, now, the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond stood facing his twin sons, sadness written across his face. After hearing the choice of both of his sons, he knew their fates; sometimes the so-called gift of foresight was not always a gift.

Knowing that he was not going to be able to convince them, Elrond bowed his head in acceptance, before moving towards Elrohir. "Elrohir, remember that there is always going to be someone there for you in times of need." He said, knowing the pain the twin was going to experience in the future, before embracing his second eldest.

He then turned to Elladan with a look in his eyes that conveyed the sadness that he felt. "Elladan, my eldest, ion nîn." He managed to say before pulling the elder twin into a strong embrace. As he released him, and began to turn to walk toward the ship, he was suddenly pulled aside by Glorfindel.

"Elrond, shouldn't someone stay behind with the twins in case something goes wrong?" He asked.

"That is an idea, but who would be – willing – to stay?" Elrond said.

"I would."

"Glorfindel? Are you sure?"

"I am sure, I have seen the white shores of Valinor before, I can wait for a while longer to see it again." Came Glorfindel's reply.

As the ship sailed out of the harbour, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel stood on the shore watching as the ship passed the horizon.

The three remaining elves - Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel - walked back towards their horses and began to head back to Imladris.

TBC...

* * *

**Ada:** father 

**Muindor a muinthel:** brother and sister

**ion nîn:** my son

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	2. The Loss of a King

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I owned LOTR, I don't. It all belongs to Tolkien.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The Loss of a King

* * *

The years passed by and many trips to Minas Tirith were made by the twins, to visit Arwen and Estel.

The two were currently on yet another journey to Minas Tirith, for yet another visit to their younger sister and foster brother.

0-0-0-0-0

A few days passed and the two had reached the gates, but to their surprise neither Arwen nor Estel were waiting for them. Instead, Elladan and Elrohir were greeted by their nephew, Eldarion. Eldarion waved to his uncles as they got off of their horses and then turned back towards the citadel, motioning for his uncles to follow him.

Once inside the citadel, Eldarion stopped.

"What is wrong Eldarion?" Elladan asked. "Where are Estel and Arwen?"

"Father decided this morning to go to the halls of Kings." Eldarion said gravely.

Elladan and Elrohir stood there for a few minutes before they started to calm down, and realization suddenly sunk in.

Elrohir was the first to come to his senses and was also the first to speak. "Then he is..." He trailed off sadness written on his face.

"No, not yet," Eldarion said, "I have a suspicion, that he knew that the two of you were going to arrive today, and so, I believe, he is waiting for you."

The twins turned and headed towards the Halls of Kings on the Silent Street, to speak to their brother for, possibly, the last time.

0-0-0-0-0

The twins returned to the citadel in a rather sombre mood, after saying their final goodbyes to their foster brother, and their sister. They then went to say their final farewell to their nephew before heading back to Imladris until they decided to leave for the Undying Lands.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	3. Waiting

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own any of this! Nope, didn't think so. It's all Tolkien's genius work.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3. It's another short one. I didn't realize how short my chapters were when I separated the chapters. Enjoy!

Also, I've again changed my format, and I've found one I like.

* * *

To my only reviewer:

**Shadowfaxgal7:** I'm glad to know that someone is still reading this, and thoroughly enjoying it. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3

Waiting

* * *

Five years had passed since their foster brother's death and the two twins were discussing how much longer they would remain in Middle-Earth.

Suddenly, Glorfindel burst through the door, looking as if he was being chased by a Balrog. The fact that he was still in his riding clothes told them he had just come from the stables.

Both twins stopped suddenly and whipped their heads around to look towards the doorway, where Glorfindel was standing noting the panic written across his face.

"Orcs!" was all the blonde elf-lord was able to say.

Both twins jumped to their feet and all but flew out of the room to get their weapons, the golden-haired elda following closely behind.

Within minutes the three elves were in the stables, and were leading their horses out.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"'Dan, you go around to circle from the left, Glorfindel, you go the other way, I'll take the ones on this side." Elrohir commanded.

When all three elves were in position with their bows, ready to shoot, Elladan looked over at his brother. Feeling a sense of foreboding -- and possibly a hint of foresight -- he felt that it was possible that one of the elves surrounding the orcs was not going to walk out of this alive.

Elrohir waited until he had the attention of both his brother and Glorfindel before nodding his head and mouthing the word "now" to signal for them to release their arrows.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Elrohir searched frantically among the bodies of the orcs, trying to find his companions. At that moment, Glorfindel appeared behind him. "I know where he is." The blonde elf said.

* * *

TBC...

I'd love to know what you think!


	4. The Loss of a Brother

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Don't own LOTR; and never will.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 4. This is the second last chapter of the story, but don't worry this is only part one, there will be a second story, which will be part two. If you're wondering why I didn't write the battle scene, I had a good reason, which will be covered in the sequel.

* * *

To my reviewers:

**Bog Monster:** I wanted to answer your review for chapter two. Thank you for the advice, it was nowhere close to being harsh criticism. I will definitely take your advice for the next story I write. I've already completed this one; that's why I post so regularly. I really thank you for your advice; I am always looking for ways to improve my writing.

And now, for those who reviewed chapter 3:

**Viresse:** Thanks so much, I'm always looking for ways to improve. Since this one (and its sequel) are already finished, I'll have to wait until I write my next story (which I'm hoping will be soon, I do have a few ideas on my mind.). I'm glad that you like it.

**Kitty Cat O'Hara:** Thanks, I know the chapters are short. I'm not too happy about that. If I had known they were going to be as short as they are, I would have changed it. But don't worry, the chapters are a bit longer in the sequel. And don't worry about me giving up, the story is already finished, as is its sequel. As I said in my profile, I don't post WIP, so every story you see, will be finished before I start posting.

**Shadowfaxgal7:** yep, there's twin angst in this chapter and the next. Well, at least Elrohir angst. I'm sorry, I had to do it -looks guilty- it's all part of the plot. It's cool with me for you to tell your friends, I'd love it.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Loss of a Brother

* * *

Elrohir followed Glorfindel to where a circle of bodies lay. In the middle of the circle Elrohir spotted a lone figure lying on the ground, barely breathing.

The dark-haired elf sprinted to his twin's side. "'Dan? 'Dan?! Can you hear me? 'Dan? No! Don't leave me here!" Elrohir cried.

Elladan slowly opened his eyes to look at the younger twin, "'Ro?"

"Yes Elladan, I'm here."

"Promise me you'll sail to Valinor." Elladan said as his voice began to fade. "Do not follow me!" He commanded, though his voice was just above a whisper.

"I promise. We have to get you back home so that we can see to your injuries." Elrohir replied quickly, as he began to panic.

"No..."

"What?" Elrohir looked at his twin in confusion. "Why?"

"I will not make it home." Elladan said so quietly that Elrohir could barely hear him.

"Namarie, muindor nîn. Don't forget the promise." Elladan said before relaxing and separating fëa from body.

Elrohir felt his twin still in his arms. "'Dan?" He lightly shook Elladan's shoulders; no response. He felt for a pulse: there was none.

At this sudden realization, he broke down in tears, shaking, sobs wracking throughout his entire body.

Until that moment Glorfindel had stood just far enough away to not be able to hear the conversation -- he had heard the promise, though -- but still close enough to see Elladan go limp in his brother's arms.

Elrohir was becoming nearly hysterical over his brother's death.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and felt Glorfindel trying to help him up. Though, as soon as he had stood up, Elrohir sank into Glorfindel's arms and let his remaining tears fall.

Glorfindel had no idea how long the two of them had been standing there, locked in each other's comforting embrace, but after a while Glorfindel decided that it was time to begin heading back to Imladris.

"Come Elrohir, we must leave this place." He said. As he turned to call the horses he had to let go of Elrohir, who, when he was let go of, collapsed to his knees.

When the horses were ready, Glorfindel walked over to his horse. He looked back to see if Elrohir was following, and noticed the younger twin still kneeling on the ground with his head bowed. The elder elf walked over to Elrohir and helped him up, then helped him onto his horse. Glorfindel then walked over to where Elladan's body still laid, and picked it up.

As Glorfindel returned to the horses, Elrohir looked up, slightly confused.

Glorfindel answered, "I believe I am correct in saying, that you would also want your brother to be brought back to Imladris?"

Elrohir nodded slowly, then returned to looking completely detached from reality.

Glorfindel set Elladan's body onto his horse, then jumped up onto the horse.

* * *

Namarie, muindor nîn = Farewell, my brother

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I know I killed him again. But again, it's part of the plot.

* * *

TBC...

I'd love to know what you think!


	5. An Important Decision

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never will be.

**A/N:** I am so sorry this is late. I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now because I've been grounded, but no one's home but me, so they won't know.

This is the last chapter. Don't worry, though. Part two will be up soon, I've just got to finish editing it. And also, this chapter is a bit longer than the others.

* * *

To my reviewers: 

**Bog Monster:** It's because I know that I'm not a very good writer. I've only been writing for about a year.

**Ellie:** I know. Don't worry though, it will all work out in the end.

**Nerwen:** Thanks. The first time I read it over after I had finished it, I wanted to cry, and so did my friend.

Advice button: Thanks for the advice. I always look forward to hearing what things people can find for me to improve on.

**Shadowfaxgal7:** I'm sorry. I'm glad to know you love my writing, and don't worry, everything will work out in the end, in what way though, I won't say.

* * *

Chapter 5 

An Important Decision

* * *

Over the following two months, Elrohir became more and more reclusive. Since Elladan's death he had spent much of his time in either the garden, in the library, or in his room. 

Currently, Elrohir was sitting in the library, once again mourning over his brother.

At least, that was what he was doing when Glorfindel found him. Glorfindel walked over to one of the shelves with an idea. He scanned the shelf looking for a specific book, and when he found it, he took it off the shelf and walked over to the couch that Elrohir was sitting on. He sat down beside Elrohir and handed it over to him.

The book contained an account of the reign of Numenor's first king. Elrond had moved it to the library from his own personal shelves in his room just before he left for the Grey Havens, and had shown him where it was for -- at the time -- no apparent reason. Though now, he knew the reason why.

"Elrohir?" Glorfindel said as he tried to get the other's attention.

When Elrohir did not respond, he tried again.

"Elrohir, I need you to listen to me."

Elrohir finally looked at him. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because there is something I wish to show you." Glorfindel replied as he handed Elrohir the book.

It wasn't so much the actual contents of the book that Glorfindel wanted Elrohir to see, but something else.

As Elrohir opened the book, he noticed a hand-written inscription on the inside of the front cover, it said:

To my dearest brother,

Though the years will bring about pain, I want you to remember  
these times. Whenever you feel the pain of my passing, just  
open this book to remember these times of happiness. Elrond,  
never forget all of the years we spent together. We may be  
separated in body, but as twins we will always be together; I will always be with you.

Love you always,

Elros.

"...but as twins..." Elrohir thought. He was shocked. He had known that Elros was their uncle, but had had no idea up until now that his father and Elros had been twins.

"Ada was a twin?" Elrohir asked the elf sitting beside him. When there was no answer, Elrohir looked beside him, only to discover that Glorfindel had left, and he was all alone. He closed the book, and walked over to the window and sat on the window ledge.

He sat there, reminiscing on his past. He remembered Elladan and himself running around the house as elflings, their coming of age, their first visit to Lorien...

He stopped at that, remembering some of the events of that visit: mainly, the first prank war between Imladris and Lorien.

()flashback()

Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin had been ordered to escort Elrond, Celebrian, and the twins to Caras Galadhon from the borders.

After meeting their grandparents, the twins had decided to wander. They eventually got bored and decided to use their minds to come up with a prank.

Their victims: Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin.

Elrohir couldn't quite recall what that prank was, but he did remember each of the brothers' reactions. Orophin only laughed it off, most likely because he accepted that the two of them were still young and restless. Haldir became quite angry at them, both lecturing them, and glaring at them every time he saw them. But it was Rumil's reaction that made Elrohir smile: He had retaliated. The twins had woken up as usual, but when they opened the doors that led to the hallway, they found themselves drenched with freezing cold water. Thus began the first prank war of Lorien vs. Imladris.

()end flashback()

He continued letting his mind wander, until it arrived at them saying farewell to their father at the havens. His father's words came flooding back

Elrohir, remember that there is always going to be someone there for you in times of need.

"He knew." Elrohir said quietly. "Ada knew all along that this was going to happen." He wished that his adar was there to hold him as tears began to build. "I will go to ada, I will not break my promise to 'Dan." He said before finally allowing himself to weep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Just berfore dinner, Elrohir left the library and walked towards Glorfindel's rooms. When he arrived there, he raised his hand to knock, only, at that moment the door opened.

Glorfindel jumped, startled, at the appearance of Elrohir outside his door. Elrohir laughed. Not just a small chuckle, which was the only thing anyone could get out of Elrohir since Elladan's death, but an all-out laugh that caused the younger elf to double over laughing with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Glorfindel smiled, he was happy to see Elrohir like this; this was the Elrohir that he had always known. As the young elf managed to regain his composure, Glorfindel put an arm around his shoulders and the two of them walked down to the kitchens for dinner.

* * *

Ada/adar = father

A/N: Hope you like my flashback, I've never done that before in a story. Part 2 will be up soon and it will start off where this one left off.

Any reviews left for this chapter will be addressed in the first chapter of part 2.

The End


End file.
